Sonic Super Action Speed
Sonic Super Action Speed is a new upcoming Sonic game that is to be released on November 17, 2014. This game stars the voice talents of Roger Craig Smith, Travis Willingham, Kate Higgins, Kirk Thornton, Keith Silverstein, Troy Baker, Colleen O'Shaughnessy, Karen Strassman, Cindy Robinson, Michelle Ruff, Mike Pollock, Frank Welker, Rachael Lillis, Steve Martin, Mark Hamil, Rosearik Rikki Simons, Dionne Quan, Ice Cube, Ben Stiller, Jack Quevas, Jim Carrey, Miranda Cosgrove, Dakota Fanning, Emily Hahn, Beatrice Miller, Mr. T, Vic Mignogna, Jason Liebrecht, Danny Cooksey, Quinton Flynn, Laura Bailey, Kyle Herbert, Jack Black, Amy Birnbaum, and Sean Schemmel. Plot Summary There's trouble up ahead in Station Square! An evil flying red monster named Red the Flying Demon is turning everybody else into stone statues, and it's up to Sonic and his close friends to put a stop to it and end the terrible curse. Later, Sonic and his close friends get body switched by Dr. Eggman's Body Switcher 3000. Trivia Notice The music in this game is the same as Sonic Adventure 2 Battle and Sonic Next Gen. Easter Egg Cameo Appearances *In the Capitol City Streets level, when Sonic is riding around on his green hoverboard, look around for 2 video game posters for Sonic Adventure 3 Battle and Sonic Heroes 2. *A life size Mario statue is located someplace in the Funky Jungle stage. English Voice cast members *Roger Craig Smith as Sonic the Hedgehog/Supersonic and Metal Sonic (voices) *Travis Willingham as Knuckles the Echidna/Super Knuckles and Metal Knuckles (voices) *Kate Higgins as Tails the 2 Tailed Fox and Metal Tails (boy kid voices) *Kirk Thornton as Shadow the Hedgehog/Super Shadow and Metal Shadow (voices) *Vic Mignogna as E-123 Omega (voice) *Kyle Herbert as Big the Cat and Metal Big (voices) *Amy Birnbaum as Cosmo the Seedrian, Froggy and Metal Cosmo (voices) *Jack Quevas as Cheese the Chao (voice) *Cindy Robinson as Amy Rose and Metal Amy (voices) *Michelle Ruff as Cream the Rabbit and Metal Cream (voices) *Ice Cube as Flashy the Echidna and Metal Flashy (voices) *Jim Carrey as Speedy the Frog and Metal Speedy (voices) *Eric Stuart as Lightstorm the Parrot and Metal Lightstorm (voices) *Timothy Dalton as Leroy the Lion and Metal Leroy (voices) *Dustin Hoffman as Crasher the Beefy Elephant and Metal Crasher (voices) *Mike Pollock as Dr. Eggman (voice) *Jim Cummings as the president (voice) *Miranda Cosgrove as Sparkles the Ferret and Metal Sparkles (speaking and singing voices) *Dionne Quan as Shelly the Turtle and Metal Shelly (speaking and singing voices) *Beatrice Miller as Bonnie the Coyote and Metal Bonnie (speaking and singing voices) *Rachael Lillis as Maria Robotnik (in the past) (voice) *Keith Silverstein as Vector the Crocodile, Metal Vector and Professor Gerald Robotnik (in the past) (voices) *Troy Baker as Espio the Chameleon and Metal Espio (voices) *Colleen O’Shaughnessy as Charmy Bee and Metal Charmy (voices) *Ben Stiller as Tippy the Tiger and Metal Tippy (voices) *Steven Tyler as Sonic the Hedgehog's soul singing voice (his soul singer’s voice) *Billy West as Tails the 2 Tailed Fox's soul singing voice (his Freddie Mercury impersonation voice) *Will Ferrell as Shadow the Hedgehog's baritone singing voice (his Robert Goulet impersonation voice) *Larry Martinelli as Knuckles the Echidna's powerful singing voice (his Tiny Tim impersonator's voice) *Mr. T as E-102 Gamma (voice) *Avril Lavigne as Amy Rose’s popular singing voice (her popular singer’s voice) *Selena Gomez as Cream the Rabbit’s popular singing voice (her popular singer’s voice) *Steve Martin as Pilot # 1 (voice) *Mark Hamil as Pilot # 2 (voice) *Frank Welker as Mephiles the Dark Hedgehog (voice) *Rosearik Rikki Simons as Chocola Chao (voice) *Danny Cooksey as Forrest the Skunk and Metal Forrest (voices) *Quinton Flynn as Silver the Hedgehog/Super Silver and Metal Silver (voices) *Emily Hahn as Becky the Wolf and Metal Becky (voices) *Jack Black as Chowder the Mouse and Metal Chowder (voices) *Karen Strassman as Rouge the Bat and Metal Rouge (voices) *Jason Liebrecht as Mighty the Armadillo and Metal Mighty (voices) *Laura Bailey as Blaze the Cat/Burning Blaze, Omochao and Metal Blaze (voices) Category:Sonic games Category:Upcoming video games Category:2014 video games Category:Sega games